Lynn's Very Special Birthday
by AspectofWrath
Summary: It was a very special day for the personal minion of Queen Blossom of Aku City. When Lynn is called to her Majesty's chambers, not even her wildest fantasies could have foreseen what lay in store for her.


**Lynn's Very Special Birthday**

The grand tower, the seat of power in the illustrious Aku City, was alight with activity each and every day. Minions scurried around like insects, diligently carrying out their immortal master's wishes. Most of them were blue-suits, demonic ninjas born directly from the essence of the First Minion. They were tasked with the day-to-day upkeep up the tower, and were known as the direct hand of Aku himself. Below them were the bounty-hunters and diplomats visiting to make deals and pleas for favors from the Master of Masters. And below them...were the recruits.

Not all minions were born, some had to be hired. Aliens of all races, shapes, and sizes tried out for the privilege and honor of serving the great and powerful Aku. Only the best were chosen, though, in the wake of the Samurai, the standards had been consistently lowered to replace dwindling numbers. Among the human minions, frequently considered among the lowest of Aku's legion, was a young lady named Tai Lynn.

Once upon a time, little Tai Lynn was a spy. She prowled the halls of Aku City's most prestigious high school, sniffing out traitors and rebels during the day. At night, she slipped through the city's underbelly, scouring for signs of resistance and any other ungrateful idiots who would dare turn their back on their lord and master. That, however, was quite some time ago.

When the galactic star cruiser, the Interstellaku 6666 returned from its three year conquest of the remaining vestiges of freedom throughout the cosmos, Aku City, and most of the Aku Empire, exploded in rapturous celebration. After three years, the darling of the Aku Empire, the beloved of the mighty Aku himself, the Queen of Evil, the Goddess of Death, the Maiden of the Apocalypse, Blossom had returned to them.

It was during that celebration that Lynn first came face to face with her queen. The recruits who had joined in the last three years had been gathered to present themselves to her. Lynn had been just inches from the most beautiful, the most powerful woman in the universe. She nearly died when her goddess-queen spoke to her. Not at her, but directly to her. It was unlike anything she could have ever dreamed. Probably for the best though, as not even a week later, Lynn was called to the grand tower and given a promotion.

Queen Blossom had selected her from countless other minions to be her personal attendant. If before, Lynn had thought herself on the verge of death, when Queen Blossom personally called her to her throne and offered her the chance of a hundred thousand lifetimes, the privilege to travel at her side, to be, officially, the private minion of the Queen of Evil, it was all she could do to not die where she stood. When she found her voice again, Lynn had never agreed to anything more quickly.

Being the queen's attendant was not an easy task. She expected the best from Lynn. The last year of school was the most demanding she'd ever known. Her training was redoubled, pushing her to her limits. And for good reason, the affairs Queen Blossom attended to were more dangerous than any Lynn had ever imagined. She stood on the sidelines and watched as her goddess-queen slaughtered an entire army of warriors for refusing to submit to Lord Aku. Wanted criminals who had managed to avoid the Aku Empire's finest, found themselves face-to-face with the Maiden of the Apocalypse. Lynn had heard rumors, but she saw with her own eyes the queen's policy. Those who faced her had given up their last chance. No one survived an encounter with the Queen of Evil.

It was hard work, but it was rewarding work. In spite of being a worthless, weak human, she had been chosen. She had been given the greatest honor of her life. But, the hardest work came when the missions were over, when there was nothing to attend to. Lynn tried her hardest when Queen Blossom asked her...to be her companion. She'd never fathomed that a god could be lonely, but to hear Queen Blossom explain it, it seemed that her constant traveling, forcing her to be away from Lord Aku, did take its toll on her spirit. And she was asking a human...a pitiful insect to relieve her of her loneliness.

For months, they traveled, they conquered, and they...hung out. Lynn's most harrowing assignments were showing Queen Blossom her favorite night club, taking her to her favorite store, or sharing her favorite music with her. Even now, she was sure Queen Blossom deserved a better companion...a better friend worthy of her time. But, who was she to question the queen of the universe? The Goddess of Death itself? Time and again, she somehow managed to make Queen Blossom smile. She managed to make her laugh. She managed to, somehow, just barely cover the hole in her heart, left behind in Lord Aku's absence.

On that particular day, she had no way of knowing, but Lynn's efforts hadn't gone to waste. Though she was cruel and merciless, Queen Blossom wasn't without gratitude. And on that special day, she was ready to show it...in her own way.

XxXxX

Blossom smiled when Lynn stepped into her throne room. Her throne was facing away, looking through a massive window that looked out across all of Aku City. Lynn was never late, she thought with another smile. She glanced over her shoulder and licked her lips. Oh she was a cute young thing, so loyal, so dedicated. Blossom sighed, she reminded her so much of him.

"I...I hope I'm not disturbing you, Mistress," Lynn called. Blossom shook her head and her throne swung around to face the young woman. Lynn turned a few shades of red, seeing her mistress wearing just a thin, see through white nightdress. Blossom crossed her legs and tapped her claws on the arms of her throne, resting her chin in her hand while she continued to take in her servant. Lynn blushed and fidgeted, straightening her posture and squaring her shoulders.

"You don't need to stand so stiff, come over here and sit with me," Blossom invited. Lynn nodded and hurried to her side, kneeling down at the queen's feet. Her eyes widened as the queen's tentacle brushed against her back. She swallowed, unable to stop a soft purr from escaping when the queen ran her hand through her hair, "You've done a good job," Blossom continued, finally looking away from her minion to look out over the city again. Lynn smiled and bowed her head.

"Thank you, Mistress!" she stammered. She'd grown accustomed to her queen's shows of affection, but even then she couldn't control her shivering. It didn't help that she'd never touched her for so long before, even when they were dancing. Lynn bit her lip and gasped; the queen's tentacle slid under her top and was now softly rubbing her back.

"I am a little disappointed though," Blossom sighed. Lynn's eyes snapped open. She started to rise, but Blossom stopped her with a gentle squeeze of her head. She resumed petting her hair, wearing a mock pout, "You weren't going to tell me it was your birthday, were you?" she asked. Lynn trembled and bit her lip. Her heart was racing in her chest, and her mouth was cotton dry. She swallowed and stumbled over her words.

"I...I'm so sorry! I should have t-told you, I just was sure it wasn't important, b-but if you wanted to know it must have been, oh!" she jumped; Blossom's tentacle had prodded her side, "I'm so sorry, Queen Blossom! I'm so stupid, I'm sorry,"

Blossom smirked and licked her lips. Her servant was so adorable, "I'd have prepared a better gift if I'd known...oh, but on such short notice I'm going to have to improvise..." she sighed and trailed off, tapping her chin. Lynn yelped when Blossom's tentacle wrapped around her and lifted her into the air. Her mistress giggled, another tentacle touching the young minion's lips, quieting her.

"Take your uniform off," Blossom commanded, setting her down. Lynn's heart was ready to explode, but she complied, unzipping her top and slipping if off. Queen Blossom gestured toward the floor; she dropped her uniform top on the ground. She glanced up, blushing bright red. Her queen was watching her with a knowing little smile, eyes flickering and crackling unblinking. As she slid out of her bra, she saw Blossom lick her lips and her blush deepened.

"You're so pretty, have I told you that?" Blossom cooed.

Lynn shook her head, bending down to slip out of her boots, "You...have not, Mistress. B-But if you say I am...but, I'm not nearly as beautiful as you are. You're so much prettier; you're perfect!" Blossom was only half paying attention, her own blood racing furiously as Lynn slid out of her underwear and stood bashfully across from her.

"How old are you Lynn?" she asked, brushing back her servant's hair with a tentacle. Another caressed her side, bringing a goofy smile to her lips. She unconsciously pulled away from the teasing appendage, her cute giggle getting lost in her own worried gasp.

"I'm um...I'm eighteen, Mistress," Lynn squeaked, lifted from the ground by Blossom's tentacles. She breathed heavily, going limp in the goddess's grip. Blossom brought her closer, their faces just inches apart.

"That's right, you did graduate recently," Blossom kissed Lynn's nose and touched her face, cupping her cheek, "You know, there was a custom many, many years ago that, while I never understood, I rather enjoy...would you like to help me?" she asked. Lynn nodded, without missing a beat. Her breath caught in her throat when she found herself laying across the queen's lap, her bare bottom in the air. One tentacle was wrapped tight around her wrists, the other around her ankles. Even if, for some stupid, foolish reason, she decided to fight back, she realized quickly that she was quite stuck.

Lynn squealed and began to giggle; Blossom continued to draw tiny circles on her ass cheek with her claw, "You have such a cute butt, Lynn," Blossom teased. Lynn managed to squeak out a "thank you" between rapid-fire giggles. Blossom wore a faint blush of her own. She had to be careful...Lynn wasn't an Immortal; if she wasn't delicate, even in trying to love her little minion, she could hurt her.

"One," Blossom chimed. Lynn's temporary confusion was abruptly blasted from her head when pain shot through her entire backside. She screamed, in spite of herself, tugged instinctively against the queen's grip. Blossom giggled, "Oh I never told you the custom, did I? Two," Blossom's hand hit her ass again; Lynn screamed again, tears springing to her eyes, "I'm going to spank you once for each birthday...three," Each swat hurt worse than the last, as Blossom's already fierce swing hit the same tender area for a third time. Lynn went limp on her queen's lap, sobbing after just three.

"You poor, poor thing," Blossom teased her, drawing ticklish circles on her other ass cheek. Lynn shivered and her sobs were punctuated by bursts of giggles. Blossom tickled her claws across her delicate little cheek and continued teasing her, "Is this better? Hm? Aw...poor Lynn, you still have so many to go...four," The tickling stopped, abruptly replaced by a wicked swat. She briefly tugged at her wrists and ankles once again, but there wasn't some kind of secret strength to get her free. She was at the merciless goddess's mercy.

"Five, six, seven, eight," The next four came swiftly, one right after the other. If it was better or worse than before, it didn't seem to make much difference. Lynn was an absolute mess, tears streaming down her face. She shamelessly sobbed and wailed, but who could blame her? The queen was impossibly strong, each swat was like a gunshot.

"Am I being too harsh, sweetie?" Blossom asked, once again tickling Lynn's backside. Her claws skittering over the sore, tender flesh sent a confusing mix of pain and pleasure through the servant. Her giggles were interrupted by brief cries of pain. Of course, she wouldn't respond, Blossom thought, giggling herself. The darling was just too devoted, too loyal to ever dare to call her mistress out, "Nine!" Blossom cringed herself when the swat connected. She'd gotten just a little too excited and used a little more strength than she meant to. Nothing dangerous, but Lynn's bloodcurdling scream, and her sudden violent pull against her tentacles was telling.

"You're halfway there, Lynn...can you make it? For me?" Blossom teased. She couldn't help but be proud of her attendant when she nodded furiously. With a sigh and a grin, Blossom petted Lynn's hair. She was such a pretty girl, "Ten," The tenth wasn't nearly as hard as the ninth, but the damage was done. Even with her new-found resolve to make her mistress proud, Lynn sobbed like a child, thrashing against her hold, "Eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen," Swat after swat came down on Lynn's battered ass, each one like a branding iron searing her flesh. Lynn had blood trickling from her mouth, after trying to bite her lip to hold back her own cries. One of the queen's tentacles slipped around and wiped her mouth clean.

"Now, Lynn...you've been a very good girl, I'm proud of you," Blossom began, another tentacle tracing her minion's ass crack. Blossom laughed along with her when Lynn somehow found the strength to giggle through the pain. Her tentacle slipped between Lynn's legs, earning her the biggest gasp from her minion yet. Lynn began to grind against Blossom's lap, opening and closing her mouth wordlessly. But, Blossom was relentless, her tentacle teasing the poor girl's pussy relentlessly. Lynn moaned out loud when the devious appendage began to rub against her swelling clit.

"But, you know...if I'm not mistaken, I think you may be enjoying this. Should I keep going after eighteen? I could spank you for every year you have left. Would you like that?" Lynn bit her lip to try to muffle her high-pitched, desperate moans, "I want to hear you beg me to stop," Blossom whispered, "If you don't make me believe it, I'm going to just keep going until you learn to be more convincing,"

"MISTRESS STOP!" Lynn screamed when the sixteenth swat collided, a bit harder than the one before it. She shook and trembled in Blossom's grip, under the thrall of the tentacle between her legs. "Please no more! Please stop! I'll be good! I'm sorry! Please stop!" she sobbed. Blossom swatted her ass again, even harder. Her throat had long since gone dry, her panicked, desperate scream threatening to rob her of her voice entirely.

"I can't! Not anymore! Please no more! Please stop! Please, Mistress! Please, I'm so sorry! Please!" A second tentacle joined the first between her legs, but this one wasted no time sliding into her moist slit, thrusting deep inside her. Lynn's sobs became husky groans and breathless cries. Blossom flexed her fingers, thrusting harder and faster into Lynn's starving pussy. The tentacle massaging her clit, not to be outdone, split into a mess of smaller tentacles at its tip. The all-out assault on her sex had Lynn screaming for a different reason.

"STOP! STOP! STOP!" Was all she could muster, her hips now crashing against Blossom's lap. Even Blossom's last swat wasn't enough to tear her mind away from her pent up orgasm, on the verge of spilling over entirely. Blossom glanced at one of her free tentacles and chuckled. This last one took a moment to tickle her sore ass, before slipping inside. Lynn bucked and tugged at the tentacles restraining her, screaming with a new purpose. Like a faucet exploding, Lynn ground herself against her loving mistress's lap, too wracked with pleasure to even speak. When her first orgasm hit, Lynn bucked and rocked against Blossom's hold. In response, the tentacle restraining her wrists grew longer and held her even tighter.

The one holding her ankles was joined by its sister. Lynn shook her head, begging breathlessly for her mistress to stop. Blossom spread the young minion's legs further apart, then wrapped them tight in her tentacles. With new, better access to her, the tentacles thrusting in her ass and pussy pumped like pistons, while the mass of tentacles teasing her clitoris spread to massage, tease her entire pussy. The second orgasm hit even harder than the first. Lynn was panting, tongue hanging out of her mouth when it stopped. She lay against Blossom's lap, her eyes wide and chest heaving for air.

"Look at you...you've made a mess everywhere," Blossom chided her, sliding her tentacles out of Lynn. Her servant moaned and went limp in her lap. The queen giggled, pulling Lynn to her knees, kneeling in front of her, she wrapped the young woman's arms behind her back and pulled them tight with her tentacle. The other five caressed her body, slick with sweat and her own juices. Blossom tipped her chin up, looking into her wide, trembling eyes.

"You made a mess on me, Lynn, I think you should clean it up," she ordered. Blossom's hand slid into her hair and pulled her between her legs. Lynn was all too happy to comply, lapping happily at her mistress's hot sex. It was Blossom's turn to moan, digging her claws into her servant's soft red hair. She hissed and tipped her head back, moving her hips to help guide Lynn's eager tongue.

"Shh...shh...there's no hurry, baby," Blossom whispered, "Take your time and do it right," Lynn nodded and licked her lips. She gently kissed the entrance to her mistress' pussy, nuzzling her way inside. Blossom hissed and nodded, tugging at Lynn's hair. Lynn moaned, but she could barely feel the pain. She found Blossom's throbbing, hungry clit and kissed it delicately, lightly tracing it with her tongue. To her surprise, her mistress giggled and her legs started shaking. Blossom's tentacles, massaging the young girl's body, shivered.

"No, don't stop," Blossom whispered, "Don't you dare,"

"Uh huh..." Lynn moaned back, pressing her lips around Blossom's clit, massaging the quivering muscle with her tongue. One of Blossom's tentacles slipped between Lynn's legs, and started to return the favor. Lynn groaned and nearly collapsed into the queen's lap. Blossom bit her lip and pressed Lynn's face closer.

"Don't let me down," she growled. Lynn's entire body shook when Blossom's tentacle mimicked every move her tongue made. With a renewed fervor, desperate to please her mistress, Lynn sucked and kissed Blossom's clit, tormenting her with teasing little licks. Blossom began to thrust her hips against Lynn; Lynn groaned and thrust her hips against Blossom's tentacle. The Powerpuff girl fell back into her throne, shaking as she began to quake with an orgasm. Not about to let the human overcome her, her tentacle split into multiple tiny heads. Lynn whined and went limp in her mistress lap, her third orgasm tearing its way through her body. Blossom recovered from her own orgasm quicker and lifted Lynn's chin, staring into her eyes.

Was he watching? Could he see the way she pleased her minion? Was he jealous of the way her servant pleased her? Blossom licked her lips and tugged Lynn off the ground, into her lap. Let him watch then, she thought.

"M-Mistress?" Lynn had to be seeing stars, she had to be dreaming. She was laying, her arms still bound too tight to move, in her queen's arms. Blossom pressed her lips against Lynn's, waking her out of her daze. Lynn whimpered, torn on whether or not to return the kiss. Blossom's claws slid across across her belly, dragging breathless, frantic little giggles from her servant.

"Kiss me," Blossom ordered, massaging Lynn's breast. The young woman leaned in, catching her mistress off guard. Blossom returned the kiss, growling deep in her throat. This had to be Heaven, Lynn thought. She felt a tentacle brush against her foot and shrieked, breaking the kiss early.

"Mistress, I'm so sorry!" She stuttered out. Lynn leaned in to kiss her again, only to feel another brush against her sole. She squealed again, but this time couldn't pull her leg away. She swallowed, seeing the look on Blossom's face.

"You're ticklish..." Blossom sang. The claws that had been massaging her breast so nicely suddenly began to tickle her quivering breasts. Lynn squealed and trembled, but her energy was all but spent. She bucked her hips when Blossom's turned her ticklish efforts on her rock hard nipples, drawing little circles around them, until lightly tickling the sensitive tips. Lynn shrieked and laughed helplessly.

"Yes! Yes, very, Mistress!" Lynn managed to squeak out between peels of laughter. Blossom stopped just long enough to kiss her lips. Her servant tried to deepen the kiss, but the queen returned to tickling her little sensitive nubs. Lynn shrieked and collapsed in Blossom's arms.

"I like that...I like that so much," Blossom teased, "Where are you most ticklish, hm? Tell me," Lynn shook her head, but her best efforts couldn't even slow the meticulous, tickling assault on her nipples. One of her tentacles hung menacingly overhead, wiggling to intimidate her.

"Please don't!" Lynn squeaked out. Her helpless giggles doubled when the warning tentacle joined Blossom. Now both of her hyper-sensitive nubs were at the Queen of Evil's mercy.

"If you don't want to tell me, we could always go back to spanking. Do you want that?" Blossom was impressed when Lynn didn't immediately respond. Not that she could blame the poor little human. Given the choice, Blossom would rather be spanked any time of day. With a wicked sneer, Blossom brought her lips down to Lynn's ear, "Or, if you won't tell me...I'll just have to tickle everything until I find the right place," A wave of cold terror shot through Lynn. She tried to fight back her giggles, just enough to speak, but it proved impossible. She could only writhe and laugh in Blossom's lap until she finally relented and left her lovely servant's breasts alone.

"Mmf..." Lynn mumbled.

"Speak up," Blossom ordered. Lynn whimpered and took a deep breath.

"M...my feet, Mistress," she confessed. Lynn was taken aback by the blush on Blossom's face, and the near giddy grin that spread across her lips. Now, more than ever, Lynn was worried she'd done something wrong, "Queen B-Blossom?" she asked.

"Lynn, Lynn, Lynn," Blossom cooed. Lynn yelped when she was lifted from Blossom's lap. She found herself suddenly attacked by the tentacles, wrapping tight around her and forcing her to the ground. She started to panic, gasping for air. She was completely wrapped in Queen Blossom's tentacles, laying face down on the ground with her knees bent. Only her head poked out of one side, and her bare, defenseless feet from the other, soles facing up, presented to her wicked mistress.

"I knew there was a reason I picked you..." Blossom teased. Lynn's lips quivered; Blossom pulled her closer, until her feet were resting in her lap, "We have so much in common," Lynn was too terrified to process what Blossom had just said. She watched her mistress dangle a claw dangerously close to her soft foot. Lynn whimpered and clamped her eyes shut, squirming as well as she could.

"I've decided what I'm giving you for your birthday, Lynn," Blossom sang. Lynn shrieked and laughed hysterically. Blossom skittered her claws up and down the helpless, wiggling feet on her lap. Lynn's feet were just so soft and pretty, she thought with a lusty smile.

She pinched and teased her minion's toes, eliciting high-pitched hyperactive giggles from her. She loved to watch the way her toes tried to scrunch up, as if it made any difference. As soon as Lynn clenched her toes, Blossom began to tickle her arches. On one hand, she skittered the same little spot with fast little scratches. On the other, she stroked from Lynn's heel, all the way up her foot until reaching her toes. She'd take a moment to tickle her toes and then work her way right back down her foot, starting the whole process again.

Blossom bit her lip, Lynn's laughter was intoxicating. When she tickled her arches, her laughter was hysterical and forceful. Tickling her toes brought back her cute little hyper-giggles. Lynn's laugh became nearly breathless when Blossom tickled the sides of her feet. And her laugh was deeper and more jolly when she tickled her heels. Blossom couldn't pick a favorite, every inch of her feet was precious and perfect.

"Does this tickle? It does? What about this? Do you want me to stop?" Blossom teased. Lynn nodded furiously. Her face had turned bright red, a new hot tears were spilling down her cheeks. Blossom clicked her tongue and shook her head, "But what if I don't want to? I know! Beg me to tickle you, if you want me to stop,"

"PLEASE TICKLE ME!" Lynn screamed, praying her mistress would find something resembling mercy. Blossom cocked her head and chuckled.

"So soon? Come on, dear, tell me like you mean it. Tell me to tickle your feet, tell me how much you love it when I tickle your feet," Blossom raked all ten claws up and down Lynn's soles, from heel to toe.

After a breathless scream, Lynn cried "PLEASE TICKLE MY FEET! PLEASE I LOVE IT! PLEASE!" At this point, Lynn was hoping that, if the queen didn't slow down, she'd just black out. Anything to stop the horrible tickling. Lynn gasped when the tentacles wrapped around her loosened. Just as quickly as they loosened, they lashed out at her and lifted her into the air. Blossom stood up and pressed her chest against Lynn's back. Lynn whimpered. Her arms were pinned behind her back again. Her legs were spread, but this time with her ankles pulled back. She choked down the lump in her throat and tried to blink away the tears in her eyes.

"I think you're ready for your birthday present, hm?" Blossom asked, kissing her neck. Exhausted, flustered, but still furiously turned on, Lynn moaned.

"What...is it?" she asked. Blossom planted a trail of kisses across her back, up her shoulder. She bit Lynn's neck, just enough to hurt, but not enough to draw blood.

"I've given you your eighteen spankings...but only three orgasms. I owe you fifteen more," Blossom whispered with a grin. Lynn whimpered watching the three tentacles returning to her hips, "Happy birthday, Lynn," Lynn opened her mouth to respond, but all that came out was hysterical laughter. Blossom was tickling Lynn's helpless feet once again, while her tentacles penetrated her once more. Lynn threw her head back, screaming. One tentacle thrust in her ass, another in her pussy. The last tentacle resumed its dutiful task, now tickling her overstimulated clit.

"Happy birthday to you...Happy birthday to you..." Blossom sang, kissing Lynn's neck, "Happy birthday, dear Lynn...happy birthday to you,"


End file.
